


Death can wait

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 007, AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the best agent SHIELD has ever had <br/>She is an undercover agent in his mission <br/>A casino will make them meet <br/>A mission will make them fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Montecarlo, with love

**_He is the best agent SHIELD has ever had_ **

**_She is an undercover agent in his mission_ **

**_A casino will make them meet_ **

**_A mission will make them fall in love_ **

 

 

 

**__ **

 

Casinos are a place so absurd, if you stop to think about it for just a moment. Lives are completely disrupted at any time thanks to a win or a loss.

 

These were the thoughts with Grant Ward was going through the large hall of the Montecarlo's casino. On the surface it looked like a well-dressed young gentleman, with clean faces and by dependable beauty. Few knew him, and few knew what his real intentions.

 

 

Grant Douglas Ward was the best agent SHIELD had ever had.

 

Travel around the world, stay in luxury hotels, always work alone, no involvement. It was the job of his dreams.

 

“Ward, the target is at your 9," said his boss, Phil Coulson, through the headset.

 

“Roger that,sir" said Grant promptly.

 

The casino was full as every night. People who were trying their luck at the slot machines and gaming tables, which always returned home with their pockets a little 'lighter, or if they was lucky with a large payout that would change their lifes.

 

 

Grant wasn't going to lose or to win that night. His purpose was quite different.

 

 

John Garrett was sitting at a poker table with a satisfied expression on his face. He was the most important arms dealer in the area, he had affiliations with the Russian mafia and Chinese's. If you wanted just one gram of cocaine, in that city you were sure you'd be served by one of his faithful henchmen.

 

But for Grant,he was simply a target to eliminate.

 

 

He was the best indicator of the entire agency, and he knew that things were not need to be rushed. Tonight he would simply probed the ground, and nothing more. He would be limited to studying the moves of his opponent, revealing some weaknesses.

 

When he sat down in front of him, the man raised his head slightly giving him a nod.

 

"Good evening sir" Garrett said, "Isn't this a wonderful evening to win a bit 'of money?"

 

"I hope those will not be my money" said Grant.

 

"John Garrett" the man introduced himself, holding out his hand.

 

"Andrew Williams" Grant said, returning his grip, using the fake name he used on these occasions.

 

"Here's your Wisky, sweety" said a female voice behind him.

 

 

The girl had just arrived was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Long mahogany hair that framed her face, a red dress that not left little to the imagination, perfect lips that curled into a slight smile as soon as she saw him. She was one of those girls who kept him company in his lonely nights in the hotels. Alone girls , which was giving to him a few hours of companionship without the very slightest emotional involvement.

 

But she looked different from the others. She looked around with a bored face, as if she was already tremendously accustomed to this life.

 

 

"Thanks babe" Garrett said, taking her glass "Charlotte , this is my new friend, Mr.. Williams "

 

"Nice to meet you," replied the girl, shaking hands with Grant in a courteous manner.

 

"But tell me, what do you do for a living Mr. Williams? " Garrett asked curiously.

 

"I take care of the family business," said Grant, again pretending to be Andrew Williams "I don't know if you have ever heard about the Williams's industries"

 

"Oh yeah," Garrett said, "I had to do with the old Williams in the past"

 

"Then you already know my father" said Grant, smiling.

 

"Monsieur Williams, Monsieur Garrett" said the crupiè with marked French accent "If you are ready we can begin"

 

"Sure, give the cards as well," said Grant.

 

"I want to tell you one thing Andrew" Garrett said, as he took his cards "I like you, You look like a good man. I'll go easy on you"

 

"We'll see John, we'll see," said Grant.

 

"Monsieurs, make your bet," said the crupiè.

 

"A thousand dollars," said Grant.

 

"Four thousand dollars," said Garrett.

 

Grant began to study his victim like every time. And the game had just begun.

 

***

 

The game ended after more than an hour, so to say at least in a satisfactory way for Grant. He had managed to win a large sum of money and he knew something more about this elusive John Garrett.

 

 

"Apparently I begin to falter, son" said Garrett, accepting defeat like a true gentleman.

 

He was certainly a great subject to deal with. From what he could see, he was a man who loves the good life and beautiful womenw, given that he had fixed Charlotte all the time, as if she was some sort of trophy.

 

That girl, even he couldn't stop thinking about her.

And with her face in him memory, he headed for the bar.

 

“An Aged Wisky, please," he ordered sitting at the bar.

 

"I thought SHIELD would never send anyone at this point," said a female voice behind him.It was the girl, Charlotte.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss" said Grant.

 

"C'mon Ward" Charlotte said, sitting down next to him, "I'd recognize your face everywhere"

 

"I don't know who is this Ward" Grant said, "My name is Andrew Williams, Scion of the Williams's industries"

 

"Yes, give the case that I know very well the old man Williams, and has only daughters." Charlotte said, pulling something out of her cleavage "Let's see if I convince you to stop playing these games with me. Agent Skye, level 5 of the SHIELD "she added, opening a badge identical to his.

 

"I see that we play for the same team, agent Skye." Said Grant, giving her Badge back to her "But how did you recognize me? I thought to be a good spy, but apparently I failed "

 

"Hand-eye coordination as first prize, the best agent that the agency has ever had since Romanoff's days, speaks six languages, as if it were nothing," Skye said, "I think all the agency knows the face of the beloved son of the director Coulson ".

 

"I see my reputation precedes me" Grant said with a grin.

 

"Honestly, I thought they would send someone a bit more anonymous for this mission," said Skye.

 

"They were all on vacation," said Grant, tearing a smile even to Skye "What you have to say about our man?"

 

"He is so boring" Skye said, "The most boring person I know. He cares most about his weapons than his closest collaborators. His only weakness is the beautiful womens, and believe me I wasn't the first. Although, given that they chose me, I don't know whether it should claim to be offended or flattered "

 

"I would say flattered," said Grant.

 

"The great agent Ward is trying with me" asked amused Skye "I must write it on my diary"

 

"Only if you accept my invitation," said Grant, "My room is the n ° 533"

 

"We'll see agent Ward, but I don't promise anything." Said Skye, looking at him with defiant look "But now, if you'll excuse me, my companion asked for a Martini"

 

And taking the drink that the bartender had prepared for her, Skye walked with a firm step towards the table where John Garrett was cheerfully chatting with some mens.

 

Grant surprises staring at all the way that she took to get to the table, while she was walking provocatively in that dress that was definitely killing him.

 

God, that woman really knew how to move him.

 


	2. From the same side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is summoned to the 'Hub by Fitzsimmons. He certainly doesn't expect to meet a person in particular that day, the only person who has never left his thoughts

_There's a man who leads a life of danger_

_To everyone he meets he stays a stranger_

_With every move he makes_

_Another chance he takes_

_Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

__

The Hub was certainly a completely different place from those who he used to attend. It was the headquarters of his agency, and there was people running from all sides in a frenzy. No one seemed to pay attention to him, even though he knew that it wasn't like that.

 

That's why Grant hated that place. Every time he entered into those rooms, all attention fell on him, and he was accustomed to very different attentions.

 

"The Godson of the boss" was the nickname that almost every agent had buckled on him and just because Coulson was the director and he trusted him only in the most important missions.

 

This, of course, had triggered the envy of some of his colleague.

 

"Good morning, Ward" said Simmons cheerful when he just crossed the doors of their laboratory.

 

He had been summoned by the duo Fitz & Simmons to try out new gadgets, and if it wasn't for the friendship that linked him to both of them, he wouldn't even come out of his hotel room that day.

 

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were the heads of the Science and Research department of the SHIELD and they had the task of designing all the gadgets that he would have to be used in mission. Ward was a close friend with them though, after a while ', they could terrorized him. They reminded him of the terrible twins in The Shining, especially because his two friends were in the habit of finish each other's sentences and they many dressed in a cordination.

 

Simmons was a biochemistry and always seemed to find the drugs most absurd to be put in any kind of projectile, while Fitz was an engineer and he was the true genius that was behind his gadgets.

 

"Good morning agent Ward," said Fitz, carrying a rifle Icer twice the size of him.

 

"Agent Ward," said Melinda May.

 

Agent May was a true legend within the agency, but for him it was just one of many femal agents he had slept with over the years.

 

But it was like talking about centuries ago.

 

She was now Director Coulson's happy wife, and the Deputy Director of the agency, and for all he knew they had also had a child.

 

 

"Deputy May" Ward said with a nod.

 

"Coulson wants to see you in his office when you're done here" said May.

 

Clear, simple, clean. That's why agent May was one of the best to work with. Straight to the point, she doesn't mince words to compliment you on a mission or threaten to fire you.

 

The kind of leader Grant loved to deal with.

 

“So? Did you use my system for winning at poker? " asked with a smile Fitz.

 

"Let's say that Garrett got up with much lighter pockets" Ward said with a grin.

 

"I knew it" said Fitz.

 

"If you're finished, Ward has an appointment with the boss" Simmons said, annoyed.

 

Every time that Ward was around, it seemed that her lab partner (and not only lab) forget her completely.

 

"Oh sure" said Fitz, "I summoned you for this beauty"

 

In his hands, he held the smallest gun that Grant had ever seen in his long career.

 

"It's the mini-Icer. For all the agents who want to dress well and still be well-equipped " announced Fitz.

 

"The dendrotoxin is exactly the same, but in smaller doses. So you'll need to run away before your opponent to wake up "said Simmons.

 

"Received" Ward said, looking at the new prototype.

 

"Don't tell me that there are always that ounce " Fitz said in exasperation, noticing the doubtful look of his friend.

 

He didn't know why, Ward told him that every prototype were heavier than a ounce, and no matter how much care he would put, Ward was always able to find it.

 

“No, it's perfect" said Ward "Small, handy, really a great job"

 

"For once, He had found no flaws" said Simmons surprised "I told you he wasn't just a rifle and big guns type of person, Fitz"

 

"It must have been Skye" said Fitz "She softened him"

 

Skye. That name was enough to turn his attention.

 

He didn't stop to think about her from that evening at the casinò. That perfect body swathed in that wonderful red dress. The confidence with which she knew she had the world at her feet. But above all, in spite of his call, she hadn't presented in his room that night, and this happened rarely.

 

She must be a witch, because she had certainly enchanted him.

 

"Skye" asked surprised Ward "Agent Skye? And how do you know her? "

 

"Oh, believe me" Simmons said, "We know her"

 

"Everyone knows her" Fitz said with a grin.

 

"And how do you know I met her?" Said Ward.

 

The twins of terror had the extraordinary power to confuse him in less than five minutes, but at that time they were even more cryptic than usual.

 

"You had the microphone open when you've invited her to your room for God knows what" said Fitz.

 

"And she asked about you when she was here this morning" said Simmons.

 

 

Skye was at the Hub.

 

Surely it would be a nice match.

 

***

 

Coulson's office was on the top floor of that building.

 

That plan was even more fast-paced and full of people that the others of that building, full of people and secretaries who worked for the big boss Philip James Coulson.

 

God only knows how much he own to that man. He had recruited him from the reformatory, in the worst period of his life, and he had made him the man he was now.

 

He had become the best agent that the entire agency had seen since Romanoff's days, he had made him his trusted right arm.

 

"Agent Ward," said Dorothy, a level 1 agent who worked as a Coulson's personal secretary "The Director is ready to receive you"

 

She was a beautiful woman, he had to admit. A couple of times he even went out with her for a drink. But now Skye was in the building, and it was the only thing his brain could think of.

 

 

"Thank you Dorothy," said Ward, rising ,putting in place his tie.

 

"You know, you didn't call me back the last time" said Dorothy "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"I was on a mission" said Grant"Nothing personal"

 

"We should still go out sometimes" she said.

 

"Yes, we should " said Grant, approaching the door.

 

 

In the end, it wasn't his fault that no woman seemed to resist him.

 

Well, maybe one woman could.

 

"I know Dad, but I repeat that the undercover missions are not for me"

 

It was her voice. Maybe he was still dreaming, and he was lying in the bed in his room.

 

But why she was calling Coulson "Dad"?

 

He had his answer when he entered the office of his boss and saw her sitting on his desk.

 

"Ward, just a second" said Coulson "Skye, this Agent Grant Ward, Ward let me introduce you my daughter Skye, even if I think you already know her"

 

"I don't know why but I remembered you more beautiful than this" she said.

 

"And I remembered you most gentle than this" said Grant.

 

"Someone is still offended because I didn't accept his invitation?" Said Skye amused.

 

"Skye, you know that I don't care what you do once you get out of this office, but when you're here I ask to respect my agents, especially Ward" said Coulson.

 

"I know Dad. The best agent from Romanoff's time, all you do is tell me that " Skye said, exasperated" Sometimes I think he loves you more than me,Ward. "

 

"I don't think that so hard" said Ward.

 

"Well, I'll leave you then. Jemma has designed a new lip gloss that if exposed to heat becomes explosive too and I must have it "said Skye" Goodbuy daddy, see you golden boy "

 

"Does she must always have the last word?" asked Grant to his boss.

 

"I blame her mother, she took everything from her" said Coulson.

 

And while he went to close the door, Grant paused to observe how Skye's flowing hair would swing light over her shoulders , and how her legs were perfectly wrapped in a pair of blue jeans.

 

That girl it will be the death of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all you need to see this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eR1r-YdkXCk
> 
>  
> 
> the song at the beginning is the same one that you hear in the video (If I'm not mistaken is the theme song of a TV series called "Secret Agent Man" 
> 
>  
> 
> This, more than anything else was a chapter that I used to introduce Fitz Simmons, May and Coulson. 
> 
> Obviously Skye is the daughter of the director. Could the godson of the director falling in love with someone who wasn't her?

**Author's Note:**

> When you're on vacation, and it's raining outside and you can not get out, what do you do? Regards old movies. 
> 
> This is exactly what led me to write the first chapter of this long. 
> 
> I was covering Casino Royal, especially the scene where James Bond sees the bad guy at the poker table. The bar scene instead, It was inspired by the photo that is the "title", even though we know that what they said in here.
> 
> I've never been particularly attracted by James Bond's character, it always seems that everything happens in a way too easy for him, so I thought that our Grant could be a better 007 than Daniel Craig. Indeed, we say that a little 'all SHIELD's specialists are best secret agents than James Bond. 
> 
> So, this is officially my first AU, in which Grant Ward is 007 and SHIELD is not about aliens, but of arms dealers and terrorists. 
> 
>  
> 
> And of course, Skye is our Bond-girl. 
> 
>  
> 
> In later chapters, you'll also find FitzSimmons, Coulson and May ... 
> 
> what do you think of this new story? Write me what you think;) 
> 
> The phrase at the beginning of the chapter is a James Bond's quotos from "License to Kill" 
> 
> As soon as I can, I also update the fic that you already know and love. It's just that I was curious to know what you thought of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Bless you! 
> 
> -JESS


End file.
